Are you OK now?
by ClockworkCheetah
Summary: Tavros feels like he is useless due to his disabilites. He wants to achieve SOMETHING. Humanstuck. No pairings. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Because my only on-going fanfic went of hiatus, I thought i might as well write something else, so this account won't be collecting dust. Not that this story will be very long.**

**Wasn't too sure on uploading this. I don't know if this story will work... but I guess we'll have to see? I'm not exactly confident with my writing, as you guys know.**

**NOTE: Tavros isn't **_**completely**_** paralyzed in this. He can still walk, but it hurts a lot, so he prefers to use a wheelchair (I just needed an excuse for him to get physically hurt- Tav has low self-esteem, but I don't he would actually self-harm, intentionally.)  
>This fanfic is partly inspired by the song 'Rolling Girl' by Hastune Miku.<strong>

_**WARNING: Humanstuck, so technically an AU. Alternative ages. Possible OOC-ness. Possible BoyxBoy (although, I'd say it's more of a bromance...) and swearing, but it's Homestuck guys. Do you really expect it **_**not**_** to have swearing?**_

**Pairings: None, but I guess there is implied GamTav, VrisTav, JohnVris and maybe some others? I'll let you decide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, it belongs to Satan- I mean Hussie.  
>Rolling Girl belongs to Wowaka.<strong>

**(Jesus, that was a lot...)**

_Are you OK now?- Chapter One_

There were times where Tavros Nitram had to wonder; just what was his purpose in life?

Nothing amazing had ever happened to him. He was an average achiever in school, and his future was no brighter anyone elses. Except, unlike the other average people, he had even less chance to getting anywhere in life due to his disabilities.

The accident happened years ago, Tavros decided to leave such events behind him, it left him in hospital for long periods of time and he couldn't move legs at all. Eventually, he was well enough to get out, but unfortunately, the wounds never healed right. Tavros found himself in a sheer lot of pain and agony when he walked, so he confided in a wheelchair. It was the Doctors' idea mostly, too much walking or leaving strain on them might cause Tavros to go paralyzed _completely_.

Anyway, Tavros had thinking about his purpose a lot recently. In fact, he didn't even go on Pesterchum or answer any of his texts yesterday. Even though he was only gone a day, he should probably go check them.

Tavros logged into his Pesterchum account, almost instantly, he was pestered by a friend.

**termiallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador [AT]**

TC: HeEeEeEy, BrO.  
>TC: yOu AlRiGhT?<br>TC: yOu WeReN't OnLiNe YeStErDaY.  
>TC: hAd Me MoThErFuCkInG wOrRiEd.<br>AT: hEY, gAMZEE,  
>AT: sORRY FOR, uHH,, gETTING YOU WORRIED,,,,<br>AT: i WAS NOT REALLY DOING ANYTHING, uH, iMPORTANT,  
>AT: i GUESS i GOT CAUGHT UP IN MY THOUGHTS, aND NOT REALLY PAID ATTENTION TO THE, uHH, tIME,<br>TC: It'S oK, tAv :o).  
>TC: CaUgHt Up In YoUr ThOuGhTs? WhAt Do YoU mEaN?<br>TC: yOu DoN't HaVe To TeLl Me.

Tavros hesitated, fingers hovering above the keyboard. Should he tell? Gamzee _had_ been worried. And he was one of the few people who still spoke to him on a daily basis. Now they were older, most of his friends were busy with their own lives. Even Vriska didn't bother him as much nowadays, although Tavros still wondered about the complicated relationship they had had.

AT: iT IS NOTHING, lIKE i SAID,  
>AT: bUT i'M JUST WONDERING ABOUT MY, uH, fUTURE,<br>TC: YoUr FuTuRe?  
>AT: yES, i WAS THINKING ABOUT IT,<br>AT: aND HOW i AM IN A WHEELCHAIR,  
>AT: i AM NOT SURE IF i WILL, uHH, bE ABLE TO GET A JOB,,,<br>TC: YoU wIlL.  
>TC: jUsT wAiT fOr A mIrAcLe To HaPpEn :o).<br>AT: mAYBE, bUT i HAVE BEEN WAITING,, fOR A LONG TIME,,,  
>AT: }:(<br>TC: It WiLl HaPpEn, A mIrAcLe.  
>TC: WiTh RaInBoWs AnD sMiLeS aNd ShIt, YoU'lL sEe.<br>TC: HoNk.  
>AT: hOPEFULLY, }:)<br>AT: bUT, iN THE MEANTIME, i THINK i'M, uHH,,,,  
>TC: WhAt?<br>AT: i'M NOT REALLY SURE,,,  
>AT: i FEEL SORT OF,,, uSELESS,<br>AT: nOT HAVING A JOB OR ANYTHING,  
>AT: aND i CAN'T RELY ON MY PARENTS FOREVER,<p>

Tavros sighed. He really shouldn't vent his problems to his friend all the time. Not that Gamzee was really bothered by it or anything. He was good support at least.

TC: I'm SuRe YoUr PaReNtS wOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiNd.  
>TC: YoU'rE nOt EvEn TwEnTy YeT.<br>TC: mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChIlL :o).  
>AT: i GUESS, iT'S JUST A LITTLE EMBARRASSING,<br>AT: bEING THE ONLY ONE, wITHOUT A JOB,  
>TC: i ThOuGhT vRiSkA hAd No JoB?<p>

That was true, but Vriska was never really the type to have a job. Then again, neither was Gamzee, but he didn't have a full time job. He worked part-time at multiple jobs, although he never earned much. It was just enough to keep him going- a motherfucking miracle, as he would say.  
>Anyway, both Vriska and Gamzee no longer lived with their parents. In fact, Gamzee had been mostly on his own from the start. Tavros felt slightly guilty for mentioning his own parents, but he decided to keep it to himself.<p>

AT: bUT SHE RECENTLY MOVED IN, wITH THAT jOHN GUY,  
>AT: sO SHE WILL BE, oK, i THINK,<br>AT: i ALSO THINK, i WILL BE GOING NOW,  
>TC: sEe YoU lAtEr, TaVbRo :o).<br>TC: YoU'lL bE oNlInE tOmOrRoW, rIgHt?  
>TC: HoNk HoNk.<br>AT: i WOULD THINK SO,  
>AT: uH, bYE gAMZEE,<p>

**adiosToreador [AT] ceased pestering termiallyCapricious [TC]**

Tavros wheeled himself away from his computer and flopped onto his bed, half-heartedly. He hated to admit it, but he doubted that Gamzee's advice on waiting for some sort of miracle was going to work. What were the chances, anyway? Tavros had dreams, but he didn't know exactly_ what_ they were. Were they even going to be achievable? Plus, laying on his bed doing nothing was certainly not going to let a miracle happen. Perhaps if he could achieve something, something amazing will happen.

He decided he would find out tomorrow.

**How badly did I fail at keeping them IC? XD  
>Y'know, after re-reading what I wrote, I've realised how crappy this plotline is... Oh well.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? A fast update from me? Oh my God. That doesn't happen often.  
>Got nothing to say about this chapter, other than it's very short and kinda boring.<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Are you OK now?- Chapter two<em>

Tavros headed up his driveway, limping slightly. His parents were still out, and would be for a few more hours, which he was glad about. He wanted to be alone for a little while. Taking a deep breath, Tavros heaved himself up the stairs and into his wheelchair located at the top. Panting slightly, he wheeled himself into his room.

He'd wanted to achieve something, so he started with the most obvious- being able to walk properly. Tavros had felt he was able to do it, considering he had to walk up and down the stairs often, even if he did fall down them sometimes, but he had barely made it out his own driveway, before the pain was already unbearable, causing him to retreat. He would try again tomorrow, maybe then, he would get use to the pain and be able to walk with limping.

Tavros wheeled himself slowly towards his computer. He'd just remembered he had promised Gamzee he would be online today. He didn't want to get his best bro worried again.

Sure enough, when Tavros logged on, Gamzee was online.

**termiallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador [AT]**

TC: SuP bRoThEr.  
>AT: hEY,, gAMZEE,,,<br>TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR. eVeRyThInG aLl GoOd AnD sHiT?  
>AT: uHH,, sORT OF,,<br>TC: wHaT hApPeNeD?  
>AT: iT'S NOTHING, tO BE, uH, cONCERNED ABOUT,,,<br>AT: iT'S JUST MY SIDES ARE, uM, hURTING A BIT,,  
>AT: i GUESS i STRAINED MYSELF, oR SOMETHING,<br>TC: hOw'D yOu Do ThAt?  
>AT: i WAS,,, wALKING,,,,,<br>AT: oR AT LEAST,,, aTTEMPTED TOO,,,,,,,,,  
>TC: WaLkInG? i ThOuGhT yOu CoUlDn'T?<br>AT: i CAN, jUST ABOUT,  
>AT: iT JUST, uH, hURTS A BIT, aND i LIMP,,<br>TC: fUcK mAn.  
>TC: I dOn'T wAnNa MoThErFuCkIn' DiScOuRaGe My BrO oR aNyThInG.<br>TC: bUt ArE yOu SuRe ThAt'S a MoThErFuCkInG gOoD iDeA?  
>TC: dIdN't ThE dOcToRs SaY nOt To WaLk AnYmOrE?<br>AT: uHHH,, yEAH BUT, i DON'T KNOW,,, wHAT ELSE TO DO,,,,,  
>AT: i CAN'T DO ANYTHING,,,<br>TC: nO nO! yOu'Re A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE tAv :o).  
>TC: DoN't SaY oThErWiSe.<br>TC: ShIt.  
>TC: GoTtA gO. sToMaCh'S mAkInG tHe RuMbLiEs.<br>TC: AnD i GoTtA gEt Up EaRlY fOr WoRk :o(.  
>AT: tHAT SUCKS,<br>AT: i THINK i'M GOING TO, uHH, tAKE A NAP, oR SOMETHING,,  
>TC: ThAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEeT bRo.<br>TC: CaTcH yOu LaTeR :o).  
>AT: uHH, bYE, i GUESS,<p>

**termiallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT]  
>adiosToreador [AT] ceased pestering termiallyCapricious [TC]<strong>

Tavros sunk lower into his wheelchair. He felt slightly annoyed, at himself, mostly. He knew, deep down, Gamzee was probably right. He was getting hurt trying to walk. But what could he do? He still felt determine to walk without being in pain. He tried to ignore the seed of doubt of it going horribly wrong.

For now, he would just have to continue dreaming the impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Gamzee's stomach was making the rumblies.<br>That only hands could satisfy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A sort of filler-ish chapter. It's just to explain some things that get mentioned next chapter, I believe... and a bit of character development? Haha XD  
>I know Gamzee killed Nepeta and Equius, but in <strong>_**my**__**Humanstuck headcanon**_**, he didn't. Well, in one of my HCs, because I have a shit ton XD  
>I also needed to explain why Tav's parents completely disappear in the next few chapters, otherwise I will forget.<strong>

**I think that's all the notes I needed to say on this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Are you OK now?- Chapter three<em>

Tavros sat silently in the shadows of his bedroom, listening to the outside world. He had been mooching around in his room all day, only going outside to eat, drink or to take a piss. Otherwise, he'd just spent the day playing video games, reading and allowing his mind to wander off into his fantasy world. He didn't log into his Pesterchum again, but he did reply to the few texts he had recieved throughout the day, just so his friends didn't think he was avoiding them on purpose.

Tavros had, in fact, _planned_ to go out. But he had decided to do so tomorrow. The reason for this was mostly because Tavros did not want his parents finding out and getting worried and all that. They were going away tomorrow for a few weeks, leaving Tavros with the house to himself. Normally, when this happened, Tavros would call round Gamzee and they would spend each day having epic rap-offs, playing video games (although, Tavros almost always won, but it was still fun playing), and just genrally hanging out and doing all sorts of crazy, fun things that made Tavros smile and forget how flawed and useless he is.

But now, Tavros was just glad he would be home alone for a little while. He hadn't mentioned he would be home alone to Gamzee, or anyone really, simply because he didn't want anyone round. The thought of this made Tavros feel selfish. But he didn't want anyone to get worried about him. Afterall, if he had made Gamzee worried, who was the kind of guy who was _never_ worried, it was probably for the best.

Tavros' mind thought back to Gamzee again. He hoped the Clown wasn't getting too worried about him. Or worse he got angry at him. It took a lot to piss off Gamzee, but when it did happen, it was truely terrifying.

Apparently, years ago, Gamzee had flipped his shit entirely. Tavros was never there during this particular event, but he had heard Gamzee nearly killed Equius and one of Tavros' close friends, Nepeta. Karkat had barely managed to bring Gamzee back to his senses, and were pretty much platonic soul-mates, always looking out for eachother.

Tavros was a little envious of their relationship. Nobody really looked out for him, maybe an occansional; 'How are you?', but otherwise, he didn't really have anyone. Tavros did not let it get to him often. Still, it would be nice. Although, who wanted to listen to his problems? He constantly bought them up in conversations, which probably bored the living hell out of everyone.

Pushing these negative thoughts aside, Tavros checked the time. It wasn't _that_ late, but Tavros decided to call it a day. He quickly changed out of his clothes and put on an old pair of pajamas he had found scattered on the floor. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Eventually, he rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You can tell I had no idea how to end this chapter.<strong>

**Anyway, I should probably mention, the bit about Gamzee going crazy isn't really that relavent to this particular story. But it does get mentioned next chapter, so I thought I'd better mention it, but keep it brief.**

**This chapter feels so unneeded, but if I don't add it, then the would feel really rushed and everything would happen too quickly. To me at least XD**

**These chapters are still kinda short... I'm sorry! D':**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have anything to say for this chapter, uhh...**

**Hope you like and reviews are always welcome! **

**Oh, and happy 413! 8D**

* * *

><p><em>Are you OK now?- Chapter four<em>

It had been a week from now and Tavros was making progress. Painfully. He was slowly adapting to the painful hell his legs bought when walking. He could now walk to the end of the street, before it hurt too much and he had to struggle back, taking long pauses every few steps.

During this week, Tavros had almost completely isolated himself. He'd stopped going on Pesterchum, stopped roleplaying, stopped FLARPing and replied to his texts in the vaguest of answers. He knew, deep down, what he was doing was ridiculous, but he couldn't see an alternative. He wanted to be successful, an achiever. He was considered the 'weak' one. True, he had friends. But, though surprisingly selfish of him, he wanted a little more.

He heaved himself sluggishly up the stairs and into his room. Settling himself in front on his desk, he logged on. Gamzee did not appear to be online, in fact, none of his close friends were. Tavros was debating whether he should leave a message for them, apologising for his absence, when someone began pestering him.

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering adiosToreador [AT]-**

CG: WHAT THE FUCK, MAN.  
>CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.<br>AT: uM,,,, wHAT?  
>CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DUMBASS.<br>AT: aCTUALLY, i, uH, dON'T,  
>CG: WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?<br>AT: i HAVE BEEN,,, bUSY,  
>CG: SO YOU COULD NEVER GO ONLINE? NOT EVEN FUCKING ONCE?<br>AT: uHHH,,,,,  
>AT: i'M, uHH,,,, sURPRISED YOU WANTED TO,,,, tALK TO ME,,,,,,<br>CG: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU. YOU PIECE OF SHIT.  
>CG: IT'S GAMZEE.<br>AT: gAMZEE?  
>CG: YES, THAT FUCKASS CLOWN. HE'S AT THE BORDERLINE OF FLIPPING HIS SHIT, BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER AROUND AND HE'S FRIGGIN FREAKING OUT ABOUT IT.<br>CG: I'M WORRIED HE MIGHT GO CRAZY AGAIN. AND I'VE GOT ENOUGH ON MY FUCKING MIND AS IT IS, WITH TEREZI AND THAT FUCKING STRIDER. THE LAST THING I NEED IS THAT IDIOT GOING INSANE AND I HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE'S GODDAMN ASS AGAIN.  
>AT: i, uHHH,,, dIDN'T MEAN TO GET gAMZEE WORRIED,,,<br>AT: iS HE ALRIGHT?  
>CG: HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FUCKING KNOW. HE LEFT MY APPARTMENT ABOUT 5 MINUTES AGO. HE DIDN'T SEEM ALRIGHT, NOT HIGH WITH HIS MIRACLES AND SHIT.<br>CG: WHEN HE GETS ONLINE, YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO HIM. HOPEFULLY, HE WON'T GO FUCKING CRAZY AND KILL EVERYONE.  
>AT: uM,,, sURE,<br>AT: sORRY THIS, uHH, hAPPENED,  
>CG: WHATEVER.<p>

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT]-**

Tavros felt like general shit now. His already little self-esteem had sunk rock bottom. Not from Karkat's rudeness and anger (he was use to this), but what he had caused for his friends. Well, Gamzee. That would make some sense. Gamzee was the closest friend Tavros had ever had, and even though his advice was never the best, he did care and was even willing to give up his own stuff for his friends. Tavros let out a long, pained sigh. Why did nothing go as planned?

Few more minutes passed, Tavros began to wonder if Gamzee would actually go online today. He almost considered logging out and waiting for tomorrow, but decided against it, as Karkat still seemed to be online.

Finally, 'terminallyCapricious' came online.

**-adiosToreador [AT] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]-**

AT: gAMZEE,, uHHH,,,,,  
>AT: i'M,,, sORRY,,, rEALLY SORRY,,, kARKAT TOLD ME YOU GOT,,, wORRIED,,,<br>AT: }:(  
>TC: It'S aLrIgHt, TaVbRo.<br>TC: YoU'rE oNlInE nOw :o).  
>AT: i GUESS, bUT, i STILL FEEL BAD,<br>AT: i'M BEING VERY, uH, sELFISH,  
>TC: ThAt'S nOt YoUr FaUlT.<br>TC: yOu WaNt To Do SoMeThInG bIg.  
>TC: SoRt Of A mIrAcLe!<br>TC: BuT i DoN't WaNt My BrO gEtTiNg HiMsElF hUrT.  
>TC: tHaT's ThE oPpOsItE oF a MiRaClE.<br>AT: yEAH,,,,  
>TC: ...<br>AT: uHHH,,, gAMZEE?  
>AT: aRE YOU,,, oK?<br>TC: tAvBrO, i WaNt An HoNeSt AnSwEr On SoMeThInG.  
>AT: wHAT,,,,, iS IT,,,,<br>TC: are you OK now?

Tavros blinked. Did Gamzee... just drop his typing quirk? Tavros felt uncomfortable. It wasn't like Gamzee to get this serious.

AT: uMM,,,,,  
>AT: i DON'T UNDERSTAND, wHAT YOU MEAN,<br>TC: you know what i mean.  
>TC: you mentioned it a week ago and i just mentioned now.<br>TC: the walking thing. and how you felt useless.  
>TC: which you aren't.<br>TC: so, are you OK now?  
>AT: ,,,,,,,<p>

Tavros wanted to tell Gamzee he was OK. But, somehow, he would know Tavros was lying. Gamzee was a little slow at times and a bit dim, but he could be pretty damn smart when he wanted to be. And, right now, he clearly was. Anyway, Tavros felt bad enough, he couldn't lie to him.

AT: nOT YET, eVERYTHING STILL FEELS,,, fAR AWAY FROM ME,,  
>AT: i JUST NEED SOME TIME,<br>AT: i'LL,,, bE FINE,,,  
>TC: ...<br>TC: ok.  
>AT: i'LL ALSO, bE ONLINE MORE, uH, oFTEN,<br>AT: i SHOULDN'T OF,,, dISAPPEARED LIKE THAT,  
>TC: ThAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg GrEaT, tAv :o)!<br>TC: BuT dOn'T kEeP bLaMiNg YoUrSeLf.  
>AT: sORRY,,,<br>AT: i NEED TO GO NOW,,,  
>AT: bYE gAMZEE, }:)<br>TC: ByE tAvBrO :o).

**-adiosToreador [AT] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]-**

* * *

><p><strong>This is so ooc it hurts.<strong>

**... I was going to make a witty comment, but I've forgotten it. Shit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the alerts on the previous chapter! They made my day XD**

**Only a few chapters left, if I've planned this out correctly...**

**Ok, not gonna lie, completely forgot what was suppose to happen in this chapter. I started writing it a couple of weeks ago, but life became crazy and hetic and I haven't been able to do any writing at all. And... I forgot how to end it... heh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Are you OK now?- Chapter five<em>

A few days had passed. It had been not much more than a blur for Tavros, although the pain didn't seem to be going in his legs. It was getting harder and harder each time Tavros walked, but he refused to let this stop him. Tavros, however, did keep this information on his legs to himself, and never bought it up to anyone. Especially Gamzee.

Tavros hadn't broken his promise with Gamzee, and they spoke online at least once a day, even if it was a short conversation. Gamzee had recently started showing at deep concern over Tavros, for obvious reasons. Tavros assured him best he could, that he was doing ok, and he would be fine. Gamzee probably didn't completely believe him, as he occansionally asked if he could come over Tavros' house. This was suprisingly polite of him. Usually, Tavros asked him round, or he came over completely uninvited. Normally, at bad times.

Anyway, Tavros avoided the question whenever possible. It was a little pointless in a way, as Gamzee would bound to turn up at his house sooner or later. Maybe he was going to listen to Tavros and only come round when he felt that it was nessecary for him to intervene. That was the only reason Tavros could actually think of.

Tavros' mind began to drift to tomorrow. He did not have much planned. Not that he had much choice. According to a weather report, there was going to be a large thunderstorm and Tavros didn't particularly fancy walking out in a heavy downpour. He would probably spend the day sleeping and going on FLARP. Or sleeping. He might do some walking after the storm. Tavros decided to think about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending to this chapter is bad.<br>More interesting stuff will hopefully happen next chapter.  
>This story is a little bit longer than I thought it would be. Only a little bit, though. It's still very short.<strong>

**why did i write this story**

**why**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... again.**

**There is only one more chapter after this. I will try and get it done quickly, because I intended to get this fic completed before May... and that obviously never happened. XD  
>I find it funny that this was inspired by Rolling Girl by Hastune Miku, yet it doesn't even fit.<strong>

**These chapters are getting shorter...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

><p><em>Are you OK now?- Chapter six<em>

_CRASH!_

Damn weather...

Tavros stared out the window, as the rain pelted down and the thunder and lightning raged. Shitty weather to match his shitty mood. How fitting.

He sighed and wheeled slowly back to his desk. He didn't really feel like going online. He didn't really feel like doing anything. All he really wanted was to walk again, but, that dream was pretty much dead and gone now. His legs were still hurting a lot, despite taking some painkillers. Why did nothing go as planned?

No... He shouldn't be negative like this. Tavros had planned to walk once this storm had passed, afterall. He didn't want to give up just yet, despite this constant nagging doubt in the back of his head.

_BOOM!_

Tavros jumped. The storm was getting worse. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Tavros quickly slipped his phone into his pocket and wheeled himself out of his room; towards the edge of the stairs. He decided that, during the storm, he might as well walk around the house. Hopefully, his near-useless legs will get use to the walking and he could walk like a normal person. It was a pitiful hope.

Tavros eased himself out of his chair, slowly and painfully. His legs were not payng attention and he stumbled forward, grabbing the banister to regain his balance. Tavros felt extremely uneasy now. But still, he _had_ to get downstairs. Tavros took his first step forward and kept his eyes and mind set for the landing.

_BANG!_

Tavros, being more focused on the stairs, was completely unprepared for the sudden loud bang and the darkness that followed. He was caught so unaware, he lost his footing and fell, tumbling down the stairs. The last thing Tavros remembered was the numbness in his legs, before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I warned you about those stairs bro<strong>

**I told you dog**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed reading this! 8D**

**This chapter is cheesy, especially towards the end. You have been warned.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

><p><em>Are you OK now?- Chapter seven<em>

Tavros' mind started up like an old radio- slow and fuzzy. It took him a few moments to register where he was. He was lying awkwardly at the foot of the stairs, in semi-darkness, with a heavy downpour outside. Why?

Then he remembered.

There was a thunderstorm and whilst he was walking down the stairs, there was a powercut. Yes, that was what happened.

But now, there was a much bigger problem. He couldn't feel his legs at all. He couldn't move. Tavros was now left flopping around like a fish on dry land.

His first instinct was to phone help. Maybe he could crawl over to the phone- he could make out its shape in the distance. But it occurred to him that if there was a powercut, then there was a high possability that the phone was dead. Goddammit, this was getting from bad to worse.

Wait... he still had his phone in his pocket. Thanking no-one in particular, Tavros fished the phone out and logged onto Pesterchum, hoping someone, _anyone_, would be online. Preferably one of his friends.

Tavros stared at his current online friends.

**cuttlefishCuller**

Feferi was nice, but Tavros barely ever spoke to her. It would seem weird to tell her, out of blue, that he had fallen down the stairs.

**caligulasAquarium**

No, asking Eridan for help would be stupid. Like he would care.

**arachnidsGrip**

The same as Eridan. Vriska wouldn't care. Heck, she'll probably laugh.

This was hopeless. Tavros was stuck here, paralyzed waist-down. And the worst thing was, he had no-one to blame other than himself. He wanted to be an achiever, and he messed up in one of the worst possible ways.

What was he suppose to do now? He couldn't get up. He couldn't move. Maybe he would be stuck here, until someone found him. He didn't get many visitors and his parents weren't going to be back for a while.

He could be dead by then.

Tavros felt the tears streaming down his face. He had been a complete idiot. He looked at his phone, despretely in hope for a miracle.

A handle flashed in front of his eyes.

**terminallyCapricious**

That was a miracle if Tavros ever saw one.

**-terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador -**

TC: HeY tAvBrO. :o)  
>TC: hOw'S iT aLl GoInG?<br>AT: gAMZEE,,, hELP,,,  
>TC: wHaT hApPeNeD?<br>AT: i CAN'T MOVE,,,  
>AT: mY LEGS FEEL, iNVISIBLE,,,,,<br>TC: hOlY sHiT, hOw ThE mOtHeRfUcK dId ThAt HaPpEn?  
>AT: i, uH,, wAS WALKING DOWN THE STAIRS,,, aND, uH, tHERE WAS A POWERCUT,<br>AT: iT HAPPENED SUDDENLY, aND i FELL DOWN THE STAIRS,,,  
>TC: WoAh.<br>TC: ShIt BrO, i'Ll Be RiGhT oVeR.

Something occurred to Tavros. He couldn't ask for Gamzee to come over, not in this weather.

AT: bUT YOU CAN'T,  
>TC: wHaT? wHy?<br>AT: iT'S POURING WITH RAIN,,, aND YOU LIVE, uH,, fAR FROM MY HOUSE,,,  
>TC: YoUr mOtHeRfUcKiNg HeAlTh Is MoRe ImPoRtAnT tHaN mInE tAv.<br>TC: AnD aNyWaY, i OnCe RaN oVeR tO kArKaT's ApPaRtMeNt WhEn It WaS mOtHeRfUcKiNg SnOwInG!  
>TC: RaIn WoN'T dO a MoThErFuCkInG tHiNg To Me. :o)<br>TC: I'lL bE tHeRe As SoOn As PoSsIbLe Ok?  
>AT: i,,, uHH,, oK,,,,<br>AT: tHANKS,, gAMZEE,  
>AT: aND,,,, i'M SORRY,,<br>TC: FoR wHaT?  
>AT: tHAT THIS,, hAPPENED,,<br>TC: dOn'T bLaMe YoUrSeLf TaV.  
>TC: i'Ll sEe YoU iN a SeC.<p>

**-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering adiosToreador -**

Tavros stared at the pesterlog for a long time. Eventually, he logged out, feeling fresh tears welling up in his eyes. All he could do was wait for Gamzee to arrive. Feeling more useless than ever, he lay there, waiting.

Many minutes had passed, but Tavros eventually heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The front door swung open and there stood a lanky figure. Gamzee.

He stood there for a few moments, taking in what he saw. Tavros stared at him. The rain had completely drenched him. He knelt down besides Tavros.

"Tav?" Gamzee said, flicking his soaking wet hair out of his face. He looked worried.

"I-I..." Tavros couldn't hold it in. "I'm useless!" He started to sob.

Gamzee, slightly startled from his sudden outburst, made a quick, stern reply.

"No you're not. Don't say motherfucking otherwise, Tav."

"B-but-" Tavros began, but Gamzee shushed him.

Very carefully, Gamzee proped Tavros up against the wall so, rather than lying on the floor, he was in a sitting position. He then proceeded to wipe away Tavros' tears with his thumb.

"Gamzee, what am I going to do now?" Tavros said in a small voice. "I mean, I can't walk or anything..."

Gamzee looked thoughtful, "We take you to the hospital or some shit. See what they say."

"But... how will I explain?" Tavros stammered.

"Just tell 'em the truth. They'll know you can't take a motherfucking wheelchair up and down the stairs."

"I... I guess." Tavros sighed. "I just wanted to walk... and I messed up."

"You just wanted to achieve a miracle, but..." Gamzee paused, searching for the right words. "There are better miracles to achieve than motherfucking walking."

Tavros nodded slowly. Gamzee was probably right.

"Hey Gamzee." He said.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Thanks for... being here and... umm... helping and stuff..." Tavros trailed off.

"Not a motherfucking problem." Gamzee smiled lazily. "I'll take you to the Hospital tomorrow, yeah?"

"Ok." Tavros paused. "Gamzee, do you think... you could stay here? Until tomorrow?"

Gamzee's smile widened. "I was planning to anyway." He stood up.

Then, without warning, he picked up Tavros, princess-style.

"Ahh! Gamzee! What are you doing?" Tavros said, completely startled.

"No point leaving you lying on the floor for the rest of the day." Gamzee shrugged.

Gamzee carried Tavros into the living room and lay him gently down onto the couch. Gamzee then sat himself on the floor, in front of the couch. He rested his head against the cushions.

There was a long silence between them. Finally, Gamzee spoke up.

"Hey Tav, you OK now?" He asked.

Tavros thought about what he said for a few moments.

"I think... I think I will be." Tavros replied.

"That's great!" Gamzee grinned.

They fell silent again, watching the storm gradually pass and the sun come out, making everything look a little brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Compared to the other chapters, this feels so lengthy!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I haven't got any plans for any fanfics right now and I'm still busy, so don't expect to much activity on here. I'm more active over on my deviantArt account.**


End file.
